


Talk to me

by AmaliaIR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Triad - Freeform, mmm, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: James' love life hasn't been going well lately, so he turns to his best friends for advice and receives so much more.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 49
Kudos: 367





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Aneiria, Fay, and Chris aka keyflight for helping me out with this work!
> 
> Here's 20k of smut with feelings for these three because I love them and can't get over their chemistry. Thank you for reading! You can find me at amaliabones on tumblr.
> 
> The amazing moodboard is also made by Aneiria <3

James must be dreaming. That was it. He must have fallen asleep after the second firewhisky and now he was having a very lucid dream.

A very nice one, though. He would be lying if he said he had never dreamed something like this before.

He was sitting on his favourite armchair in his living room, the one right next to the fireplace. It was warm and soft and he couldn't be more comfortable, but the best part wasn't how good he was feeling.

Across from his armchair, Remus and Sirius sat on his sofa. They had begun their snogging session a while ago, starting with chaste and sweet pecks and escalating to what James was witnessing; slow and deep kisses while hands roamed all over each other and their breathing drove James steadily mad.

Is not as if he hadn't seen them make out before. After all, his friends had gotten together shortly after Hogwarts and were still figuring out what all of this was. The room was always static with sexual energy whenever they were around each other and James was usually around too. It was typically around the point they had reached five minutes ago - when Sirius' playful touches and teases stopped making Remus laugh and instead lit a fire in his light brown eyes - that James would take the cue and leave.

This time, though, he couldn't resist finding out what was on the other side of that promise they seemed to give each other with just a look.

He would have thought it would be awkward to be in this position, but it was surprisingly comfortable. James had always been around them and had witnessed the evolution of their relationship. This just felt like another natural next step.

Though, he did feel embarrassed about being so openly interested in what they were doing, plus a little guilty for third-wheeling their romantic moment. Even if this was his flat.

Finally, he had decided it was enough. He gathered all of his will and got to his feet. "I'm turning in. Good night."

He didn't mean for them to break apart, but they did.

"Shit, sorry Prongs," Remus panted, his lips reddened and full in a way he had never seen before. "We didn't mean to ignore you like this."

"It's fine." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm sleepy anyway."

"No, Moony is right," Sirius said. "We came here to be with you and talk about your….relationship issues." He smiled cheekily.

"Fuck off," James told him and flipped him off. "I just said I had a couple of bad dates, that's it."

"And we support you," Sirius announced with a nod.

James smirked. "You support each other's tongues." They blushed a bit at his words. "But it's fine. That's what you're supposed to do."

"Why 'supposed'?" Remus questioned with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.

James always found it amusing when Remus got defensive over little things, and judging by the way Sirius looked at Remus when he did, he also found it endearing.

James shrugged. "Because that's what you do when you're in your twenties and full of hormones?"

"I am _not_ full of hormones. You two might be." Remus pointed a finger in between James and Sirius.

"Why me?" James asked, a little offended. "I'm not the one shoving my tongue down Padfoot's throat or squeezing his biceps or -" He stopped himself because he wasn't sure he was going down a safe path.

Sirius gloated with a satisfied smirk.

"Sure, as if his ego needs any more stroking." Remus rolled his eyes. "But then why else have you gone on three dates in the last week?"

"Because they were terrible!" James retorted. "I mentioned that."

"Okay, so let's hear it," Remus said in a serious tone and straightened up. "Tell us about your dates. No more snogging, we promise."

Sirius looked at Remus for a moment, looking thoroughly unconvinced, but then sat up as well. "Yes. No more snogging."

James sighed and sat back down. "I don't mind your snogging."

There was a silence in which the three of them looked at one another.

"So on Monday I went out with the girl from Fortescue's . I followed your advice and did not take her to get ice cream," he explained and Remus nodded. "And she laughed at all my jokes and I was very charming -"

"Aren't you always," Sirius added.

"But then she wanted to go to the library, which was weird on its own but I went with it, until I realized that all she wanted to do was hook up behind one of the bookshelves."

Sirius barked a laugh and Remus seemed to be holding back his.

"Now, I might be a prick, but I didn't want our first date to be us getting caught pantless by half of Diagon Alley's most ardent readers, so I backed away and she threw a book at me."

Remus couldn't hold it back any longer so he and Sirius took their time making fun of James while he just nodded along and tried not to focus too much on all the ways their smiles were similar and different.

Shit. He must be really drunk.

"And then on Thursday I went out with Marlene's French cousin, Jaques," he added when the laughter died down.

Their eyes widened a bit. They were still not used to James' interest in men and it kept surprising them.

"Fuck, Prongs," Sirius breathed out. "That bloke is really -"

"Hot? Yeah I know." He smiled knowingly because Jaques was pretty much a French Remus with longer hair which made him look even more handsome and James could tell Sirius would like him. "Unfortunately, he's also a terrible kisser."

Remus seemed surprised. "Really? You kissed?"

James nodded. "And I didn't care for it at all."

"Are you sure you did it right?" Sirius asked.

James glared and was about to tell him to piss off but Remus spoke first.

"Maybe you're not used to kissing men. Maybe it's different."

James had not thought of it that way but he didn't see how that could be the issue. "I don't think so, how could it be different?"

"How many guys have you kissed?"

"Two."

"Who's the other one?" Sirius asked, leaning forward a bit as if he suddenly found the conversation fascinating.

James hadn't mentioned it to them before, so he felt his cheeks get a bit hot. "Someone at Kingsley's birthday party."

Sirius and Remus shared a look that sent shivers down James' spine. Remus almost never played along with Sirius' conspiratorial jokes but right now the two of them looked like they were about to prank James together and he didn't like it.

"Was it bad?" Remus asked, still smiling.

"No. It was okay. I mean it was good… not spectacular or anything but it was nice."

Remus hummed. "So maybe you're not the problem." And James could swear that his eyes strayed down to James' lips for a split second.

In the silence James cleared his throat, trying to calm his sudden nerves. "And yesterday I had an impromptu date with Helena."

"Your Auror training partner?" Sirius asked and James nodded.

"She asked me out for coffee and I didn't realize it was a date until she reached for my hand as we were leaving the place."

Remus grinned. "Classic oblivious Prongs."

"Did you kiss her?" Sirius asked.

James blinked twice. "Yes. Well she kissed me, and I kissed her back."

"And do you like her?"

"I think so. I might have to go on an actual date where I know it's a date."

"So what's the problem?"

Sirius' question hung over James for a while. He wasn't sure how to put it into words, especially when his two best mates were looking at him with expectant eyes and messy bedroom hair.

"It's like they don't get me. Not just Helena, which was the most decent date, but in general I find it hard to connect with people lately. I'm not sure if I'm acting the way they want me to and we don't understand each other so I get too caught up in my own head and in the end I don't even have a good time."

Maybe he did know what was wrong.

"Wow. Things got really deep."

James threw his cushion at Sirius.

"You're not understanding each other because you're not communicating right. You want to know how to act and what to do? You need to ask them what they want and what they like and you need to tell them the same."

Remus loved giving advice, and James would be annoyed if he wasn't so good at it.

"It sounds good in theory but it's hard to do."

"No, it's not. Look, we'll do it." He leaned forward and rested his arms over his knees. "What do you want to do right now?"

"Right now? I, uh…" James trailed off. His brain wasn't helping by reminding him of the way Remus and Sirius were snogging earlier. "I guess I want to stay here with you."

"See?" Remus smiled. "And if you're kissing or doing… whatever, and you don't like it, you can discuss it too."

James frowned. "What, just stop the kiss and say 'you suck at this'?"

Sirius snorted. Remus gave him this look that meant James was being an idiot. "Observe." He turned to face Sirius, who kept watching the exchange with amusement. "Try to kiss me in an unlikeable way."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "That's impossible, I'm always amazing at that."

Remus slapped his knee and Sirius reacted.

"Fine."

They leaned into each other and met in the middle. Sirius basically stood still as a statue with his lips in a thin line as Remus tried to kiss him unsuccessfully. James started chuckling.

Remus pulled apart and brought his hands up to Sirius' head, softly cupping his jaw with one hand as the other pushed hair behind his ear affectionately. "I'd love to taste you right now. Would you like that?"

Sirius seemed to physically melt into Remus' hands and words, and he nodded weakly. Remus leaned in again and this time Sirius let him pry his lips apart almost immediately and their tongues met eagerly. James' heart seemed to stop completely.

After a few more seconds, Remus broke the kiss despite Sirius' soft whine.

"That's what you do. You need to tell them what you want."

"What if I don't know what I want?"

He hadn't meant to say that, but he guessed he had lost the ability to think coherently after seeing Remus handle Sirius like that. It was true though, he had been having lots of difficulty sorting out his feelings lately.

"Everyone knows what they want. There are things we haven't tried yet but there are basic instincts about what you like and don't like…"

"What do _you_ like?" James asked Remus.

Remus' face flushed with some color and suddenly Sirius was also very interested in what Remus had to say.

"I… well I like many things."

"Such as…?" Sirius added.

Remus looked between the two of them, exasperated. "Like, I don't know… I like neck kisses."

"Doesn't everyone?" Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well I don't know. Padfoot, what do _you_ like?"

Sirius stared at Remus and then briefly glanced at James, who now more than ever felt like he was dreaming. "I like… being marked."

"Clearly," James noted. Sirius' neck was a canvas of multicoloured love bites.

James' eyes strayed to Remus, who looked slightly self-conscious, but he shrugged. "I guess… I like biting."

Sirius pulled at his collar a bit and swallowed. James wondered what he looked like underneath, if Remus had marked other parts of him like his chest, stomach or… thighs.

"What do you think Prongs likes?" Sirius asked Remus, leaning sideways into him a little bit before he pinned James down with an intense look. James felt something igniting in the pit of his stomach.

Remus sighed and scooted down so he could rest his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I think he likes… hair stroking."

Sirius huffed a laugh. "I was gonna say it." He emphasised his point by running his hand through Remus' curls. "And maybe..lip biting?"

Without any sort of warning - though in retrospect it made a lot of sense - James' cock stirred in his pants. His heart raced and his mind cleared suddenly, alert with the fear of his friends realising what was happening.

Sirius gave him a playful look and James was sure he would wake up any second now.

"You should tell us, Prongs. Practice for when you're on your next date," Remus suggested.

James racked his brain for an adequate response but everything that came to mind was completely ridiculous or inappropriate. He knew his face must be flaming red and the way they kept looking at him wasn't helping. "I don't… I mean I-I," he stammered and then closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't know."

There was a brief silence before Sirius spoke. "We can tell you more things about ourselves. Like for example, Remus likes throwing me on tables."

James' eyes snapped open to see Remus' jaw drop in indignation.

"Sirius, what the fuck?"

"What? If we tell him personal stuff he's more likely to open up. And as if he hasn't heard us on his kitchen table before," Sirius replied innocently.

James had known they had done stuff around his house but he hadn't pictured them on his kitchen table.

"Personal, huh?" Remus said in a way that let James know that Sirius was about to regret revealing that. "Like you _really_ enjoy having your hair pulled?"

Sirius seemed to be biting his tongue as his cheeks reddened. "Y-yes. I don't care that he knows that."

James' heart was already in overdrive and then Remus moved even closer to Sirius and crowded him, their faces inches away and Remus' hand making his way to Sirius' chin. "You don't care? What if I told him that you like it when I order you around?"

Sirius made a choked sound at the back of his throat as he looked at Remus with pure adoration and submission. James' mind was about to explode, his cock fully hard and straining against his trousers now and all he wanted to do was tell them that he would like to watch them.

It took them a couple more seconds for Remus and Sirius to break out of the moment that Remus had set in motion, but they did, with red embarrassment all over their faces.

Remus cleared his throat. "Sorry." He scooted away from Sirius a bit while Sirius could only control his breathing. Sirius slowly raised his eyes to James' with a look that James recognized as the same one he would give him when they got in trouble at school. The one that said _'we're fucked, aren't we?_ ' but with a lot more excitement underneath.

"Prongs."

James shifted his eyes to Remus.

"What do you _want_?"

After seeing Remus act like he had, James felt compelled not to avoid the answer anymore. Perhaps he also liked having Remus order him around like Sirius did, or perhaps he just knew deep down that if he finally came clean, wonderful things were bound to happen.

"I want you."

He made sure to look at Sirius too so he knew that yes, he also meant him.

James was aware that this was potentially his stupidest idea ever, and he'd had his fair share. He just couldn't keep the charade up anymore and he had a feeling that both Sirius and Remus had realized it as well.

Sirius and Remus turned to share a look, both seeming quite serious. James prayed that he hadn't made a mistake, and the longer they stared at each other seemingly communicating something, the harder his heart beat.

Suddenly, Remus smiled. It was soft and reassuring, and he gave it not only to Sirius but then to James as well. He got to his feet and slowly approached James. James tried to smile too, but he just couldn't, and Sirius seemed to be on the same page.

Remus stopped in front of the armchair and offered his hand. James took it and got to his feet as well, standing way too close to Remus. Perhaps not closer than he ever had but not in these circumstances.

"It's okay James," Remus said. It was clear they were doing something out of the ordinary when he called him 'James' and not' Prongs'. "We knew."

"R-really?" He looked at Sirius - who was now standing at the foot of the sofa, arms wrapped around himself - for confirmation. He nodded.

It wasn't very surprising since they always seemed to know him better than he knew himself, but James had only realized his conflicting sexual feelings towards them a couple of months ago. At first he thought he was just jealous that his two best friends were now so close and he wasn't included, plus all the sex they were having while he couldn't even go on a decent date, but then jealousy turned into longing and lust and every time they were around he just wanted to be in between them. He could barely think of anything else these days.

That's probably why his dates were so terrible.

"And it's okay?" he asked.

Remus nodded and squeezed his hand. "We've been meaning to talk to you about it, but it was easier to snog in front of you until something happened."

James snorted. He was definitely dreaming.

"And we were nervous too."

"You don't seem nervous," James pointed out.

"I am. I'm just taking the lead because I know that if it was up to you two, you'd just sit there until you internally combusted."

Remus let go of James' hand and reached up to take his spectacles and carefully put them in his breast pocket. He gently slid his hands through James' hair, making him feel goosebumps everywhere. He pushed his hair behind his ear the way he had done with Sirius. James was sure he was shaking with anticipation but he tried to concentrate on the look in Remus' eyes that tried to tell him it would all be alright. He leaned into James a bit more. "I'd like to kiss you now. Can I do it?"

James didn't answer, he had only one way to deal with the pressure on his chest and that was to swoop in and kiss Remus himself.

Remus inhaled sharply through his nose, probably not expecting James to step up, but James decided to throw caution to the wind. If he was doing this, he would do it right.

His hands curled on the fabric around Remus' waist and pulled him closer, earning another surprised sound. Remus quickly recovered, though, and he dug his fingers deeper into James' hair to hold him steady while he coaxed his lips open and proceeded to snog the life out of him. James wasn't sure if it was the idealization of this moment in his head or an actual fact but he thought that Remus was about the best kisser he could have imagined and they had only been doing this for a few seconds.

He heard shy steps approach and suddenly felt guilty thinking about Sirius being left out. Remus was still his boyfriend after all, and James had not exactly asked him about his feelings on the matter.

James broke the kiss reluctantly and let go of Remus. He was surprised, and a little scared, to see Remus' eyes staring at him with something primal and possessive that he had never seen before.

At least not in his human form.

James turned slightly to look at Sirius and immediately realized that he had nothing to feel guilty about. Sirius looked like he couldn't possibly be more excited about what he was seeing, with blown pupils and a confidential smile slowly pulling at his lips. James felt warmth spread through him at the thought that he was finally a part of that closeness and intimacy that he had seen Sirius and Remus share and he so longed for.

Sirius reached up and for a moment James thought he would touch his hair too, but he took hold of Remus' wrist. James had barely registered that Remus was still holding onto him, and rather tightly at that.

Remus blinked and his face changed, as if he just now realized what he was doing and he let go of James. "Shit. Sorry."

"It's okay."

James looked back at Sirius. Part of him just wanted to do as he had done with Remus and not think about anything, but the other part hesitated with the thought that their friendship might never be the same after this.

Remus clearly noticed the way James and Sirius kept staring at each other. "For fuck's sake." He grabbed James' shoulders and spun him around to fully face Sirius while he stood behind him. "You both have wanted this for so long. It's obvious. Stop thinking."

"Never thought I'd hear Moony say that," Sirius said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

James smiled and nodded. "Then again, I never thought I'd be sandwiched between you two like this."

Sirius smirked. "Don't lie, James. This is all you think about."

And then he stepped in and crashed their lips together.

James had been lying before. _This_ was the best kiss he could have imagined. Or perhaps he was just completely overwhelmed from having kissed his two best mates in the span of a minute and he couldn't process anything correctly right now, but he didn't care because Sirius was slowly pressing himself against him and he only wanted to focus on that.

Sirius planted both palms on James' chest and James remembered how Sirius always joked that he'd kill for pecs like James'. Not that James felt particularly good about them right now since he hadn't exercised for a while, but the thought that Sirius might be enjoying touching him like this made him even more excited. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and deepened the kiss even more, wondering if Sirius could taste Remus on his tongue. He might have to kiss Remus again to compare. And again. And again.

Just then, Remus leaned in and began to kiss James' neck and James gasped into Sirius' mouth. He had thought Remus might do that since he was standing behind him but he was still not prepared. He felt Sirius' smile on his lips and the bastard kissed him even harder then, digging his fingers into his chest and even biting his bottom lip a few times.

Remus kept kissing and nipping and even sucking on a few spots and James could feel himself getting impossibly hard. He wondered if Sirius could feel him, but all doubt was put to rest when Remus reached around him and grabbed Sirius' hips and pulled him even closer to James. Their hardness pressed against each other and James had to break the kiss and heard the most embarrassing sound come out of his mouth because he was _also_ feeling Remus on the small of his back.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed out while Sirius chuckled a bit and thrust his hips a couple of times. James narrowed his eyes at him, but he was sure it came off as incredibly aroused instead of annoyed. "Fuck _you_."

"I'm trying," Sirius replied.

Sirius placed kisses all along James' jaw and followed the path down to his neck, so he now had the two of them sucking on his sensitive spots. His head was spinning and his mind racing; _Is this really happening? Should we talk more about it? How far will it go?_

_Does it matter?_

As James tried to shut down the questions and focus on what was actually happening, he felt how they were making their way to one another until they met over James' shoulder and kissed. He really couldn't see it from his position, and even though he had seen them kiss hundreds of times by now, he really wished he could see it up close. Instead he took the opportunity to run his hands through Sirius' long hair, something he had also done many times before, but not like this.

Never like this.

He was completely trapped by Remus' and Sirius' hands as they reached for one another around James. He wished he could get his hands on Remus as well, as he had been too shocked to do much when they had kissed, but that would have to wait. He slowly ran his hands down Sirius' hair, to his back and waist and then stopped for a second to brace himself for something he had been wanting to do for a while.

He grabbed Sirius' arse, _hard_.

He felt Sirius jerk slightly and break the kiss with Remus. "Oh, he's getting serious."

Remus chuckled. "Please don't put him off with a serious-Sirius joke."

"Come on Moony," James replied. "I invented those."

Sirius pulled back from Remus so he could kiss James again and his time James took full advantage of it, squeezing Sirius' arse and rubbing up against him as he explored his mouth, getting an immense thrill from knowing Remus had just kissed Sirius as well.

Sirius reacted in earnest and his breathing got faster, kissing back enthusiastically. He began to stray from James' mouth again, despite James' reluctance because he really wanted to keep kissing him. He trailed down his neck while Remus moved his hands around James and began to fiddle with the first button of his shirt. James' heart sped up when he realized Remus was starting to undress him. Sirius was already nipping at the skin along his clavicle.

James didn't move and closed his eyes, just feeling how well the two of them worked together, Remus carefully popping open the buttons just as Sirius reached a lower part of James' chest until the last button was opened and Remus removed the shirt from his shoulders. Sirius was basically on his knees now, which just thinking about it made James' entire body tremble and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

He felt Sirius' hands trail up from his thighs and carefully avoid James' clear bulge, perhaps in an attempt to give him a heart attack. But then his fingers began to unbuckle his belt and something snapped in James.

He moved to the side, almost making Sirius fall face-first, but he caught himself. He and Remus looked absolutely bizarre and surreal staring at him with messed up hair, confused expressions and unmistakable hard-ons.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just…" James ran his hands through his hair and walked back further. "This suddenly became real and I just - I need to -"

Sirius got to his feet and rushed to James. "No, no, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we should have taken it slower," Remus said while scratching his head, his face red.

"No, you were fine, I mean wonderful - I… I didn't mind what we were doing at all, I just…" He wasn't sure where to start but something inside him told him to stop for a moment. He sat down on the sofa where the two of them had been previously and sighed.

"It's okay," Sirius said, sitting carefully next to him. "We don't have to do anything."

His words made James feel relieved; it was nice to know how understanding his friends were, even though he definitely did want to continue.

Remus sat on his other side and put his hand over James' in a way he usually did when he wanted to be comforting.

"I just wanted to make sure that this is… okay." James looked from one to the other. "That I'm not sticking my nose in your relationship."

Remus looked uncharacteristically puzzled by James' words while Sirius just _laughed._

"Oh Merlin Prongs, you really are clueless, aren't you?"

James frowned. "What?"

"We've been wanting to get with you for _months._ "

James didn't know what to say, so he did what he usually did when he needed a reality check: he looked at Remus.

Remus smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "There was probably a nicer way of saying that. But it's true."

James tried to process that, which was harder now that his erection was returning to its full extent. "Since when?"

Sirius considered. "Maybe since you said you'd like to start dating blokes?"

Remus nodded. "That sounds right."

"We started fantasising about -" Sirius cut himself off, realizing that he was about to reveal something very likely personal and possibly embarrassing.

"Oh no," James shook his head. "You have to finish that thought now. I don't make the rules." He smiled because Sirius had always had a big mouth and tended to reveal more than he initially had set out to, but James had never once judged him for it. He wasn't about to start now.

With a more coloured face, Sirius continued, "About being the ones to… introduce you to all of this."

Fuck. The thought that Remus and Sirius had talked about that during their intimate times and that he was a part of their fantasies…

James had to stop himself from removing the rest of his clothes right there and then.

They were quiet for a few seconds, Sirius' revelation surely making all of their bodies heat up again.

"But we don't have to," Remus added. "Or not entirely. I mean, we could discuss it more. After all communication is key as I was saying before."

James felt mortified just thinking about discussing what to do or...not do with them. But he didn't seem to have a choice if he wanted to make sure no one would get hurt. He took a deep breath to will himself on. "I just want to know if there's anything I shouldn't do." He looked at Remus and felt the most embarrassed he had ever felt in front of him, his face flaming hot and his voice but a whisper. "I mean, is there anything you don't want me to...do to Padfoot? Or have him do to me?"

Sirius inhaled sharply next to James, but James was trying to focus on Remus because if he was thinking of lying for James' benefit, James would be able to tell.

Remus' eyes seemed to darken even more and his chest rose with a deep breath. He looked briefly at Sirius before looking back at James and he shook his head softly. "I think...no." His voice was rough and he cleared his throat but it came out the same. "I can't think of anything."

He seemed completely truthful as far as James could tell, plus ridiculously turned on and ready to pounce on James, which made it very difficult for him to turn to Sirius. "And is there anything that you -"

"Fuck _no_ ," Sirius answered before James could even complete the question.

James swallowed. "Are you both sure?"

Simultaneously, they scooted closer to him, Sirius putting a hand on James knee which sent shivers through the rest of his body, and Remus approaching James' neck as if ready to sink his teeth in.

"Sure."

"Yes."

Remus cleared his throat again, to no avail. "Is there anything you don't want us to do to you?"

Each syllable went straight to James' cock. He forced himself to shake his head instead of pressing his palm against himself. "I don't think so."

"Well," Sirius purred next to his ear. "You can always change your mind later."

And then he took James' earlobe in his lips.

James really didn't think he would change his mind.

Remus began to nibble at James' neck, and despite loving all the attention, there was something he had wanted to do for a while. He grabbed Sirius' t-shirt and tugged until Sirius got the hint and climbed onto James' lap, straddling only one of his thighs since Remus was running his hands up and down the other now. James pulled Sirius until they were kissing again and he slid his hands down his back until he grabbed his arse. He wanted to keep all of this in his memory, to sear all the incredible sensations and sights into his brain, but it was hard to focus on that with so much going on.

Remus was going lower and lower until he was brushing his lips against James' nipple. James thought he couldn't possibly get more turned on until Remus _bit_ him.

He jerked and broke the kiss with Sirius without meaning to and Remus looked up, concerned. "Sorry," he panted. "I got too excited."

James pulled him up with one hand on the back of his head. "Don't ever apologise for that," he said before kissing him, hard.

Remus took it to heart because next thing James knew he was straddling his other leg and kissing the life out of James. Sirius was breathing loudly and James could tell he and Remus also had their hands on each other. He dared to open his eyes for a brief second and saw that Sirius was sucking on two of Remus' fingers and James' brain basically short-circuited. He had a hand on each of their backs and he slipped it inside their shirts, feeling the heat of their skin and pushing them closer to him.

Remus pulled apart and looked intently into James' eyes. "What do you want to do first?"

James wanted too many things but at this point he didn't care which one would go first. He simply stared at Remus, his mouth open and unable to say a word. Remus turned to Sirius who was watching them, his mouth no longer occupied. Remus cupped his cheek.

"And what about you?"

Remus sounded like he knew exactly what _he_ wanted to do first but was just asking out of courtesy.

Sirius was just as speechless as James.

Remus moved his right hand down James' body while the left did the same to Sirius and then without a warning grabbed their erections through their trousers. James hissed and Sirius moaned in a way that made James think he knew what Remus was doing.

Remus rubbed up and down, torturously slow. "Should I help you make up your minds or should I just decide?"

James shivered. He wasn't aware of just how much he would like Remus being like this, but it was absolutely intoxicating. He glanced at Sirius and he seemed to be even more lost into Remus' touch than James, so James decided not to wait for him.

"You decide," he said breathlessly.

Remus peered into his eyes and for a second his regular, less deminant self shone through. "Sure?"

James nodded.

Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss him for a second before getting to his feet. He removed his own t-shirt and then stood behind Sirius and did the same for him, but more slowly. James had now a topless Sirius sitting on him while a topless Remus was about to order them around and he couldn't believe he was so lucky.

Remus gathered all of Sirius' hair in his hands and kissed his temple. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back into Remus. They looked more beautiful than James had ever seen them and he couldn't help but run his hands down Sirius' torso, wanting to add to his pleasure. Remus tilted Sirius' head to make him look up at him, then leaned down to kiss him. Carefully, he pulled Sirius to his feet and the two snogged for what felt like a second, but James couldn't be sure since time wasn't real anymore. Before he knew it, Remus was pushing Sirius down onto his knees with a hand on his hair. James was sure he would cut through the fabric of the sofa from how tight he was holding onto it.

Sirius reached up to unbutton Remus' trousers but Remus stopped him.

"Not me."

Something sharp and hot seemed to explode inside James and he was suddenly more alert than ever. Sirius' face went deep red and he was sure he wasn't far behind himself.

Remus got on his knees as well and gave Sirius a reassuring kiss before moving over to kneel in between James' legs. James had no idea what was happening, he only knew he couldn't move and that Remus was now unbuckling his belt.

"Relax," Remus said, and surprisingly it worked a little.

James took a deep breath and raised his hips off the sofa to help Remus remove his trousers. Remus then took another chance to palm James' hardness through his pants before hooking his thumbs in the waistband and finally freeing his cock.

"Of course his cock is bloody gorgeous," Sirius mentioned with a slight shake of the head. "I fucking knew it."

James must have blushed from head to toe, and even more when he thought Remus would touch him. He didn't, though, and instead Remus reached behind himself and pulled Sirius over while he backed away to give him space. Remus pushed Sirius' long hair away from his face and kissed his temple again. "You look so beautiful," he whispered.

James wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear, but he couldn't agree more. Sirius's pale skin was flushed, and his dark hair falling over his naked shoulders as he slowly looked up at James was a sight that James would probably remember forever. He could barely believe this was happening, but he hoped Sirius wasn't weirded out by it in any way. He should say something, or maybe just reach down and kiss him, but before he could, Sirius leaned down and bit his thigh.

It wasn't very hard, but it was enough to make James unconsciously grab two fistfuls of Sirius' hair, making him groan a little.

And just like that, all the tension was gone.

Sirius kissed his way up the inside of James' thighs, sometimes lingering to suck on the sensitive skin and make James melt inside.

He had been so distracted with Sirius that he had not looked at Remus for a while, which clearly had been a mistake.

Remus stood a little distance away, completely nude and very softly running his fingers up and down his hard length. James' mouth dropped and he couldn't simply _not_ look at the way Remus' long fingers worked their way along his beautiful flushed cock, as much as it embarrassed him slightly to be so openly shameless about it. He forced himself to tear his eyes away to see if Remus had noticed his staring, which, obviously he had. Remus stared back at James in unabashed hunger, something that didn't reflect the restrained way in which he touched himself.

"Ah - _fuck,"_ James heard himself say when out of nowhere Sirius wrapped his already red and swollen lips around the tip of his cock. Warmth spread all through him and he willed himself to take a deep breath as to regain control because he could so easily lose himself in a matter of seconds, with Remus doing _that_ in front of him and Sirius doing _this_ to him.

James looked into Sirius eyes and for a moment it was almost unbearably intimate to lock eyes with him as he took more and more of James in his mouth. James unconsciously thrust his hips up just a little bit,enough to almost make Sirius gag.

"Sorry! Sorry, shit."

Sirius let James slip out and thankfully, smiled. "Fucker."

James smiled too and felt a sudden urgent need to turn things around and make Sirius feel as good as he was doing to him. He pulled Sirius up a bit as he leaned down and kissed him as he slipped his hands in between them and attempted to unbutton Sirius' jeans.

Sirius pulled away. "Hey, don't try to distract me, I'm not done."

James was pushed back and Sirius didn't hesitate this time as he licked James' entire length from base to tip and then went down on him in a way that James had never felt before, and he could only bury his hands in Sirius' hair and close his eyes.

"He's good, isn't he?"

James opened his eyes and saw that Remus was standing much closer and now fully stroking himself. James nodded, truly at a loss for words.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to see you two like this for a long time."

Remus' raspy voice was doing things to James and his hands were starting to itch for more contact. He reached out, making it clear he wanted Remus to come closer, so he did. James put his hand on the back of Remus' knee and pulled him even closer, making him stand next to Sirius. James straightened up, so he had Remus' hand pumping up and down himself at eye-level.

"Have you wanted to see this too?" James asked, trying to keep his voice steady as his hand trailed up the back of Remus' thigh, his intentions becoming clear when he replaced Remus' hand with his own around his length. Remus looked down at him, slightly surprised but in a good way.

Sirius let go of James with another long swipe of his tongue, causing James to whine at the back of his throat and lose focus for a second. "No one asked me, but I've been wanting to see it."

Remus smiled down at Sirius and pet his hair before returning his eyes to James. "Look who's taking control now."

James blushed a little, but his determination was stronger. He had never done anything like this before, but he figured he would just copy all that Sirius had been doing to him. He probably wouldn't be as good as Sirius, but he had wanted to try ever since he saw Remus' undeniably gorgeous cock.

Remus took his hand back and James replaced it with his own, wrapping his fingers around the base before licking his lips and leaning in. Remus exhaled loudly when James moved his tongue along the underside of his swollen head, while Sirius watched intently. This was much more arousing than James could have possibly imagined, and he wanted more. He cupped one of Remus' arse cheeks with his hand and used it to steady himself as he let Remus' cock slide into his mouth. Remus buried his hand in Sirius' hair, where James' other hand still was. They pulled at his hair together, making Sirius' head tilt back.

"Fuck…" Sirius breathed out. "You're too bloody hot."

He leaned back down into James and started sucking his entire length for all he was worth and making James' head spin. It was very hard to concentrate on just one thing, especially when Remus decided to stroke James' hair with his other hand, something he knew James loved.

Soon enough, he fell into a rhythm, moving up and down along with Sirius and wondering how much more of this he would be able to do before it became impossible to stand it anymore. Sirius was making him more sensitive by the second and Remus looked ridiculously good standing there looking at the two of them through hooded lids, his lips parted and soft sighs escaping every now and then. James didn't think he would enjoy having one of his friends cocks in his mouth so much, but knowing that he was making him feel at least half as good as Sirius was doing to him was an immense thrill and James began to wonder if he could make Remus come just like this.

Too bad that Sirius would surely make him come way before that could happen. James tried to keep it together as much as possible, but then Sirius decided to massage his overstimulated head with the flat of his tongue and James couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Sirius away by tugging his hair rather harshly, but otherwise he would have lost it completely and he didn't want that yet.

James and Sirius both moaned at the same time. James had to let Remus slip out of his mouth to catch his breath and Sirius looked almost as affected even though he'd only had his hair pulled. James had imagined (or fantasised) that Sirius would be really sensitive and expressive, but he never thought it would be like _this_. He couldn't wait to see how he reacted to other things…

"Sorry," James panted as he softly let go of Sirius' hair.

"Merlin, Pads," Remus said, gently patting both James' and Sirius' heads. "You don't need to break him so soon. There's time for that." James and Sirius chuckled a bit. "Now stand up and take the rest of your clothes off."

Hearing Remus' voice go from teasing to commanding within a second made James want to groan out loud. And even more when Sirius obeyed right away. James didn't know how Sirius had so much control that he hadn't even made an attempt to touch himself, but he did sigh with relief when he finally freed his neglected erection from those tight jeans he always wore. He looked so lovely standing there; skin flushed, hair all over the place, the tip of his cock shining with precome…

James hadn't realized he was standing up himself until Remus stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Wait here," he said as he bent down and gave James a quick but thorough kiss. James' heart was racing again.

Remus walked around Sirius and stood behind him, so close that Sirius shivered and James could imagine why. Remus splayed both hands over Sirius' stomach, his long fingers moving delicately along his trail of dark curls and then going back up. He locked eyes with James behind Sirius' shoulder, clearly just trying to torture him by teasing Sirius in front of him. He licked along Sirius' neck up to his ear and nibbled at his earlobe while one of his hands came up to pinch one of his nipples. Sirius moaned and rested his head back on Remus' shoulder and the sound went straight to James' cock. He took it in his hand and sighed as he stroked once.

"No," Remus said in his commanding voice again.

James knew he had agreed on letting Remus call the shots, and he truly did like it but something inside him still wanted to rebel. He loosened his grip on himself but didn't remove his hand. "Why?"

"Because I just want you to watch for now," he explained condescendingly, the way he used to do when he helped James with his homework back in Hogwarts.

James had a defiant look on his face, he was sure. He couldn't help it. "Watch what?"

Remus narrowed his eyes a bit, knowing James wasn't really complaining, and he wrapped his fingers around Sirius' cock and elicited another delicious sound out of him as he began to softly move up and down. Sirius was like putty in his hands, so willing and receptive and…

"So sensitive, right?" Remus asked in a low voice.

James grunted. His cock was begging for attention now and the thought of defying Remus' command was almost as thrilling as obeying him, so he decided to just go for it. He didn't break eye contact as he pumped himself faster and faster and Remus' dark eyes were downright predatory now.

Sirius opened his eyes and gasped upon seeing James. Remus took this chance to slip two fingers into Sirius' mouth, to which he responded enthusiastically by closing his lips around them. James knew he couldn't keep this up much longer or he'll make himself come, but he couldn't let Remus win like this.

"Don't you want to touch him too, Prongs?" Remus whispered loud enough for James to hear as he pulled his fingers from Sirius' mouth.

James grunted without meaning to. "Yes."

But he didn't give in just yet. He saw almost in slow motion how Remus pushed Sirius' legs apart with his own, and then hand travelled down and back and James inhaled sharply because he could just imagine what Sirius was about to feel when Remus circled his entrance with warm, wet fingers.

Not a second later Sirius moaned deep and primal and _loud_ and James had to stop all movement and pull his hand away or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tipping over the edge. He was breathing hard and watched with his whole body tensed as Remus moved his hand gently against Sirius, the other just barely caressing Sirius' cock. James couldn't decide who looked better; Sirius coming undone or Remus making him. All he knew is that he'd give anything to see them go all the way, even if he didn't get to do anything else but watch them.

Without even realizing it, his hand had made its way back between his legs again and he gave himself a couple of fast strokes to ease the tension, unavoidably whimpering a bit in the process.

"Pads?" Remus said sweetly as he brushed his nose against Sirius' temple. "Do you want Prongs to touch you?"

Fuck. James was screwed. Sirius opened his eyes and nodded. Remus smirked. He knew that James wouldn't be able to deny anything to Sirius because… well because he never did. And much less now when he looked like _that_ and was glancing at James with such unabashed lust that he could just internally combust right then and there.

Reluctantly, James let go of himself. Remus' smirk widened and James walked over to them.

"You win this time, _Moony._ " James slowed down just before reaching Sirius because he wasn't sure of what to do exactly.

"Get used to it," Remus replied.

"For fucks' sake," Sirius breathed out. "You two idiots are going to kill me."

And then he pulled James by the arms until he was close enough to kiss. James forgot all about not knowing what to do as soon as he and Sirius were kissing again, because he was suddenly overwhelmed with all the things he wanted to do to him. He got his hands in his hair again and was about to start kissing down Sirius' body when Remus let go of Sirius to take a hold of both of them in his hand. James and Sirius gasped into each other as Remus moved his hand up and down, their cocks rubbing against one another in a way that James had never felt before.

He tried to pull himself together because he really wanted to stick to his plan but it was hard to think when he could easily just let Remus continue until… well the thought of coming all over Sirius' cock and Remus' hand wasn't bad at all.

James shook himself out of it and with difficulty started to move down Sirius' body. Remus let him go and even leaned over more so he could watch what James was doing. Getting on his knees and having the undivided attention of his two best friends as he slowly lowered himself towards Sirius was as nerve-wracking as it was wonderful. He just hoped to do a good job.

James looked down, feeling his face flame up under the unwavering stares. Sirius inhaled loudly just before James' lips grazed the tip of his cock, as if he was the one who was nervous, but James ignored him and carried on.

James had had many fantasies about this whole thing, some of which had already come true, but he had never thought of going down on Sirius. Nevertheless, right then he couldn't think of anything hotter than doing precisely that while Remus also stood behind Sirius and together they made him question his sanity.

" _Fucking bloody hell_ ," Sirius breathed out as James took in as much as he could without gagging and then licked his way up the shaft. Just that reaction alone would have made this whole thing worth it. James carried on, doing everything he knew he would like having done to him and closing his eyes to concentrate without worrying about how Sirius or Remus might be looking at him.

In a matter of seconds Sirius was panting and James could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening every time he pulled him out of his mouth. James didn't know how far to take this, but he knew he wanted more. His hand that had been resting on Sirius' hip moved down his thigh and then back towards his buttock, to which, of course, Remus was pressed against. James grazed Remus' skin for a few seconds and then cupped Sirius' arse cheek appreciatively.

James opened his eyes. Remus was looking down at him while Sirius was basically melted into Remus' chest. He slid his fingers through James' hair and moaned progressively louder until he started biting his own lower lip, something Remus decided just wouldn't do because when he realized he reached around and softly pulled Sirius' lip free.

"We want to hear you," Remus told him.

"And I don't want James' neighbors to hate him," Sirius panted, his voice strained with pleasure.

James felt the need to comment as well, so he carefully let Sirius slip from his mouth. "I couldn't care less about them. I'll _move out_ if that's what it takes."

When he dived back down and closed his mouth around the tip of Sirius' cock, the sounds Sirius made were positively indecent and James thought no one should have the right to sound like that and get away with it. Though, he was sure Remus wouldn't let Sirius - or James for that matter - get away with anything that night.

Remus leaned over Sirius' shoulder and caressed his chest with one hand. The wicked look that was beginning to take form on Remus' face made James' stomach drop. "Do you like what James is doing to you?" he asked Sirius. Sirius nodded and let out another whimper. Remus smiled. "Would you like him to do more?"

Somehow, James' stomach dropped even further. He had thought it might come to this but he wasn't sure if he was ready. Well, physically he had been ready the second the three of them started kissing but now he had but seconds to come to terms with the idea of having sex with one of his best friends, and even though his heart was yelling 'yes!' his mind had a few reservations.

Sirius nodded, face red and twisted in torturous bliss. Remus looked down at James again but this time his eyes were questioning. 'Do you want this?'

James' knee-jerk reaction was to say yes. He pulled Sirius out of his mouth, making him sigh and shiver. "Are you both sure?" James asked them.

Sirius managed to smile. "Only if you are, Prongs."

Remus nodded reassuringly and put a hand on James' shoulder.

James urged his brain to think this through for a second because he was very afraid of doing something in the heat of the moment that would have bad consequences later on, but for the life of him he couldn't think of any situation in which he would come to regret this if Remus and Sirius were okay with it.

On the other hand, he could very clearly see himself regretting it if he passed on this opportunity despite his friends' clear eagerness.

Besides, it wasn't as if they hadn't done _a lot_ already.

James got to his feet and looked at his friends in the eyes when he nodded. Sirius pulled him by the arms and kissed him and without missing a beat, Remus began to walk the two of them back towards the sofa. James wondered when his heart would stop beating frantically, because he was sure the memories alone would keep him on edge for weeks.

Sirius' tongue against him was strong and reassuring and the grip both he and Remus had on James made him feel more confident about the whole thing. He no longer felt like defying Remus or trying to make things go his way, he just wanted to let them take care of everything while he went along with it. No fantasy of James could have ever lived up to what he was experiencing.

The back of his knees hit the sofa and Remus sat him down. Once again James was there staring at the beauty that was Sirius and Remus together, touching and kissing each other while still making James feel like a part of it.

Remus stood behind Sirius once again and then extended his hand out towards the pile of clothes that was his. His wand came flying over into his palm and James swallowed thickly, somehow in awe even though he'd seen Remus do far more impressive things before. Remus pointed the wand to his own palm and James couldn't see the rest, but he could imagine what was happening as Remus directed his hand towards Sirius' backside again. James cock twitched. Remus placed his wand behind his ear and with his newly freed hand he stroked Sirius a couple of times, more in a relaxing manner than anything else. Sirius was writhing and making small sounds at the back of his throat, his head thrown back into Remus' chest. James could watch this all night.

Well, maybe not _all_ night.

Just as James was about to reach for himself, Remus carefully stepped out from behind Sirius and pulled him in for a kiss that sent shiver down James' spine, just because it seemed so final; a last kiss now that Sirius was ready for…

For James.

Remus pulled away and promptly sat down next to James. It was clear he could tell James was a bit nervous, so Remus wasted no time in leaning over and kissing him as well. Remus' kiss was somehow less familiar to James than Sirius', perhaps more unpredictable, but it worked just as well to both entice James and make him feel more at ease. Remus' fingers made their way to James' thigh and just the way they moved against his sensitive skin while Remus bit and sucked James' lower lip had James positively leaking again. There was a gasp, but it took a second for James to realize it wasn't him or Remus, so Sirius must have been enthralled with what he was seeing as well.

Remus pulled away. James could hardly believe how sinful he looked; completely nude and aroused with his wand tucked behind his ear and his face overcome with lust and hunger. Sirius also couldn't stop staring at Remus, and he watched with his mouth slightly open and his hand firmly wrapped around himself as Remus reached for his wand and pointed it to his palm once again. The non-verbal spell resulted in a small amount of glossy lube sitting in his hand and James was again in awe of Remus. This whole evening would have been a lot more awkward if it hadn't been for Remus' inclination to handle things.

This time Remus didn't take the lube in his fingers, he simply locked eyes with James for a second and then took James' aching cock in his hand. It was cold for just a second but then the lube warmed up right and James let out a raspy groan. Remus was stroking him in the same fashion he had done to Sirius and James was very aware of where this was headed soon, so he tried to focus on this feeling and not on his nerves.

His hand landed on Remus' thigh. He wanted to touch him as well but James hesitated because he suddenly felt the need to have Remus' permission before doing anything. His tactics had clearly worked.

"Can I?" James asked, his voice hoarse.

Remus' chest expanded on a breath. "Only if you call me 'Sir'."

James blinked, his mind drawing a blank.

Sirius snorted a laugh that made Remus break as well.

"I'm just fucking with you," Remus laughed and grabbed James' waiting hand and pulled it towards his lovely and flushed cock. James broke into a smile even as he curled his fingers around Remus.

"You should have told him to call you 'Daddy'," Sirius added with a grin.

James noticed that Sirius hadn't changed his position at all. He stood still with his hand tight around his cock but not moving in the slightest. He wondered if this was something usual for them; to have Sirius prepared and waiting for Remus for who knows how long. The thought of Sirius spending minutes shaking with anticipation while Remus made him wait just to see how long he could hold it was almost too much for James to handle, especially while feeling Remus' slick hand making every inch of James tremble with anticipation.

He and Remus stroked each other for a few more seconds, intermittently locking eyes with each other and with Sirius. They could have been doing stuff like this for such a long time if things had been different, perhaps even at Hogwarts.

James had to stop that train of thought before it took off; that was a fantasy for another day.

Remus decided that it was enough and his movements slowed down, so James did the same, but not without his heart jumping up into his throat again. Sirius also seemed slightly nervous, but his desire was clearly winning if the way he shivered when Remus touched his thigh was anything to go by.

A second later Remus was standing behind Sirius and things turned fully real. With two strong hands on his hips, Remus moved Sirius closer and directed him to straddle James. Sirius held onto the back of the sofa, caging James between his arms.

James couldn't handle just sitting there, he began to kiss and touch everything he could reach, Sirius' wrist, his biceps, the hollow of his throat, and then finally his lips. Remus' hands disappeared as James' settled his over Sirius' waist and a moment later Remus had returned to his spot sitting next to James. James was focusing all his energy into kissing Sirius, but he could feel the gradual pull of Sirius' body towards his own, and even though he was truly desperate for contact, he was still tense about the logistics. He had never even been close to doing this.

Luckily, Sirius and Remus had and that was the beauty of if. Sirius reached down with one hand and took hold of James' cock as he slowly lowered himself. James felt Remus' hand comfortingly running through his hair and he calmed down slightly; he had nothing to worry about when the two of them were there with him.

James broke the kiss to gasp as he felt himself entering Sirius. His eyes opened and he found Sirius staring back at him, intensity and want colouring every part of his face, and despite what he had previously thought, this raw intimacy wasn't too much at all. He could easily continue looking into Sirius' eyes as he took more and more of James in. He was impossibly tight and hot and the way his cock was settling between their bodies the more he lowered himself had James wondering again what had taken them so long to do this.

When he was all the way in, James ventured to look away from Sirius for a moment. Remus sat there, shoulder to shoulder with James and looking up at Sirius with adoration. Sirius placed one hand over Remus' chest, which Remus covered with his own, and then he held onto James' shoulder with his other hand as he began to move.

Somehow James wasn't prepared and he jerked up, and the sparks of pleasure flew everywhere. He had to contain himself from thrusting up again and again or this would be over embarrassingly soon. His fingers dug into Sirius' skin and threw his head back to fully rest on the sofa and admire everything that was happening in its full splendor. Sirius seemed to be taken right out of a fantasy, supporting himself with one hand on James and the other on Remus, with his hair swinging with his movements, his mouth parted and thoroughly kissed…

The only strange thing was that he was hardly making any sounds at all.

"I swear to Merlin, Sirius," James said with some difficulty. "If you're thinking of the neighbors again…"

Sirius laughed a little. "Want to hear me, is that it?"

James nodded. Sirius leaned in closer. "Why don't you make me?"

Every inch of James seemed to have caught fire, and even though it wouldn't have surprised him, the moan he heard wasn't his. Remus pumped his fist fast and hard on himself as he devoured Sirius with his eyes.

"Fuck, I _love_ it when you're such a brat."

James had to agree, and he also had to comply. He took Sirius' arse in his hands and squeezed as he decisively pulled Sirius down into his cock again and again, determined to get some of those wonderful sounds out of him even if it cost him his sanity.

Sirius groaned and held onto James tighter but he recovered quickly and kept trying to be quiet, the struggle clear in his face. Unfortunately for James, Sirius retaliated right away and went straight for his neck, sucking and no doubt marking the sensitive skin. James let his head fall back, embracing more contact even though he was already in overdrive.

"Come on Pads," James grunted as he held Sirius still and began thrusting into him. "Moan for me."

"Ughn fuck, _fuck_ ," Sirius managed breathlessly,slowly losing the battle to keep quiet.

Remus leaned over James' ear. "Good, you're learning," He purred. "Tell him what you want."

"Ah," James gasped again, beyond turned on. "I want to hear you. I want you to let go and scream as I fuck you."

Sirius whined before occupying his mouth again with James' skin. Remus nuzzled James' ear appreciatively. " _Yes._ I knew you'd be so hot like this." Remus forced James to face him and crashed their mouths together. Remus was putting more force into the kiss and the fast nipping and biting almost hurt, but James didn't mind, he just relished in feeling Remus lose control even for a bit.

He felt Sirius straighten up, probably to better watch James and Remus. It was hard for James to fully focus on making Sirius give up when Remus was downright devouring him, so he slowed down the pace, but Sirius picked it up right away and made James squirm into Remus' mouth.

Remus pulled away a little. "Want me to help you with him?" he whispered. James could only nod.

"Not fair," Sirius replied, out of breath. "Why are you on his side?"

"I'm not," Remus said and affirmed his words by ducking his head and taking James' nipple between his teeth. James cried out and drove hard into Sirius. "I'm completely neutral and fair to both," he continued as he trailed over to Sirius and also mouthed his nipple before biting.

Sirius couldn't help responding in earnest and a raspy moan escaped his lips, but after that he closed his mouth and quivered quietly as he rode James without skipping a beat. Remus tried again with Sirius' other nipple and played around with his tongue to little avail. Sirius was obviously dying inside, but he wouldn't let a single noise out.

Finally, Remus sat back. "I know what you need."

"You don't."

"Yes, I do." Remus stood up and once again stood behind Sirius. "And you're going to beg for it."

James wondered if they were always like this when they were just the two of them; so playful and talkative. James had never been in a sexual situation quite like this before.

Sirius shook his head. Remus ran his hands down Sirius' chest and stomach and stopped just at the base of Sirius' begging cock. James would give anything to see Remus make Sirius beg until he let him come all over James' chest.

Just thinking about it made James' own cock throb with need.

One of Remus' hands ever so lightly caressed Sirius' sensitive length, but the other hand reached up swiftly grabbed Sirius' hair. Sirius inhaled sharply and stopped moving and for a second so did James. Remus took his other hand back and gathered all of Sirius' hair. He wasn't pulling in the slightest, he just held his black locks in his hands and smirked.

"Do you want me to pull your hair, Pads?"

Sirius shook his head.

James couldn't handle not moving any longer so he resumed his thrusting, now holding Sirius by the hips. Together he and Remus could definitely break him.

"I think you do want, don't you agree, Prongs?" Remus asked, his voice sending shivers down James' spine.

James nodded. "He wants it. And I want to see it, Pads. I want to see how Moony pulls your hair while you ride me."

Sirius seemed to be undergoing the most painful or tortures or the biggest of pleasures, but either way it didn't look like he would hold on much longer.

Remus moved his hands along Sirius' hair. "Tell me. Ask me to do it."

Sirius resisted.

"Come on Pads," James grunted as he felt Sirius clenching and his vision very nearly went blurry. "Do it for me. _Fuck,_ I want to hear you scream so bad."

Just like James was never able to deny anything to Sirius, Sirius seemed to realize he was trapped the moment James spoke to him like that. He opened his eyes and looked down at James with desperation and longing, physically shaking to obey Remus and please James.

Sirius exhaled and all the tension seemed to leave his body with it. He supported himself on James' shoulders as he stretched his head back towards Remus, exposing the gorgeous skin of his neck.

"Please."

"Please _what_?" Remus asked and tightened his grip just the slightest bit. James would be annoyed if it wasn't for the fact that this seemed to turn on Sirius even more. He licked his lips and panted.

"Please… pull my hair. Please, Moony."

Remus smiled. "Happy to."

As soon as Remus obliged, Sirius' mouth fell open and he cried out deep in his throat. The sound ignited James' vigor like nothing else could and he began to fuck Sirius fast and hard, holding painfully tight to every part of him he could; his waist, his thighs, his perfect arse that was driving James insane. He clung to Sirius' every sound, from the low rumble of his groans to the rhythmic _ahs_ that escaped every time Remus pulled a little harder, and James tried to save them in his memory to treasure later, be it in twenty minutes or twenty years.

Remus reached with his free hand and pet James' hair with such care and lightness you wouldn't think he was doing the opposite to Sirius with his other hand. "You're so good, James. You're fucking him _so_ good.'

Sirius agreed wholeheartedly, nodding several times. "Yes yes yes, _James_..."

James' heart exploded.

He didn't have to try at all to be able to memorize the look that both Sirius and Remus gave him then as his insides began to turn to molten liquid and the world blurred at the edges; it would be forever seared in his mind.

His head fell back and he might have screamed their names or he might have whispered them, but the last thing he remembered before complete darkness was tasting them on his tongue.

James came back to his senses in a slow and almost unheard of manner for him. He had never blacked out quite like this before, and he had to blink several times before making sense of what was in front of him.

Sirius and Remus were in the same positions, of course, only a few seconds had probably gone by, but to James it was like seeing them again for the first time after months. He felt a strange rush of feelings, everything from affection to embarrassment, but he tried to compose himself quickly. He hadn't meant to come before so much as touching Sirius and trying to get him to come first, but everything happened so fast and his grip on the situation had been lost.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I-"

Sirius swooped down and interrupted whatever James was going to say - he wasn't entirely sure himself - by kissing him. Suddenly the connection and familiarity returned to James and he allowed himself to relax into Sirius. Gradually, Sirius rose on to his knees and James felt himself pulling out of him, overly-sensitive and drained. He didn't think he had ever felt so fulfilled after being with someone.

Sirius slowed down the kiss until their lips were barely touching, and then Remus helped Sirius to his feet. Remus reached for his wand behind his ear again, and James had a feeling he would never be able to look at that wand the same way ever again. He flicked it around once and James felt a familiar cleaning charm over his skin, and he imagined Sirius did as well.

The lack of heat and contact hit James like a pile of bricks and he felt suddenly self-conscious, even though all of them were completely nude. It didn't last long, however, because Remus stepped in between his legs and kneeled down in front of him. He cupped James' face and brought him down to his level to kiss him, briefly but very tenderly.

"You're too bloody beautiful," he said and stroked his cheek with his thumb. He kissed him again.

James was both breathless and speechless by the time Remus pulled away again. He could only squeeze Remus' wrist and hope that somehow that was enough to express his feelings.

When Remus stood up again, James was about to follow, only Remus stopped him. "Stay here," he instructed gently but with no hesitation before petting James' hair once and then walking overto Sirius.

All this while Sirius had been standing a few feet away, patiently awaiting Remus. James had the strong urge to go over and tell Sirius he was also so ridiculously beautiful and he was being _so_ good, but James guessed that Remus would take care of that.

"You were so perfect," Remus told Sirius as he buried both hands in his hair and brought him in for a searing kiss. Sirius immediately latched onto Remus, wrapping his arms around him and pulling closer. The kiss was not unlike any James had seen before, multiple times, but just knowing that it was really heading somewhere now made him feel like he was witnessing it for the first time. His chest felt tight.

They stood there merely kissing for minutes, which was fine by James because he could watch them all day, but Sirius's legs were beginning to shake and despite his obvious attempts at composure, it was clear he was getting desperate. Deliberately, Remus began to walk Sirius back, leading him nowhere other than the dining table. James' heart skipped a beat.

When the back of Sirius' thighs touched the edge of the table, Remus broke the kiss to look at him. "You've been so good. Hasn't he, James?"

James nodded even though neither of them looked at him. "Yes." More than he could tell.

"I think you deserve to lie down a bit."

Before James could frown at that, Remus had lifted Sirius up onto the table and pushed him flat on his back. Sirius gasped, though James knew he couldn't be very surprised since he admitted this was something they'd regularly done. James wondered how many times, or what other places around here they'd been in this position; Sirius splayed on his back and Remus bending over him and looking like he was about to devour him. Even from his position James could notice the little things that told him Remus' intensity was steadily increasing, like the way he pushed Sirius' hair out of his face roughly before kissing his temple. The muscles on his arms tightened with every kiss as he made his way down to Sirius' neck and buried his face there, no doubt leaving another set of fresh bruises.

Sirius yelped and Remus pushed himself off him, his lips and jaw reddened. "Sorry," he rasped, but then immediately continued his journey down Sirius' skin. His hands moved to Sirius' thighs and he ran them down, leaving marks on his path that made James' hair stand on end, and then he hooked Sirius' legs over his shoulders, meaning Remus' cock was probably brushing right up against Sirius, even though James couldn't see it. He was so transfixed that it took him a while to realize his own cock was not as soft anymore and judging by the current course of events he would be recovered in record time.

But Remus wasn't rushing anything, despite the fact that Sirius seemed to be softly thrusting down trying to get more contact. James wouldn't have been able to handle that, and images of himself fucking Sirius into the table flooded his mind. Shit. He'll have to do that next time.

 _Next time?_ his own mind supplied. What made him think there would be a next time? For all he knew, he was still having the best dream of his life and he could wake up at any moment. But even if he wasn't, there was no guarantee that this wasn't a once in a lifetime experience that only happened because the moons and stars aligned perfectly in James' favour.

He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind because it was truly the only thing that had made him feel less than rock solid the entire night, and he didn't need that right now.

When he came to, Remus was down by Sirius' stomach. James was so focused on what Remus was doing that he was taken aback when he looked up and found Sirius looking at him. His stomach dropped and his cock stiffened even more, and all he could do to deal with Sirius' eyes over him was give himself a couple of strokes and bite his tongue not to say his name. Sirius was devouring him with a look but the eye contact was lost when Sirius arched his back and tilted his head back. A downright filthy moan escaped his lips and James realized he had good reason for it. Remus had knelt down on the floor, Sirius's legs wrapped around his neck and he proceeded to spread him open and eat him out. James inhaled so sharply that he ended up coughing a few times. It was one of the most gorgeous images he had ever seen and he wanted to be closer, to stand over them and watch Sirius writhe under Remus' tongue, but he felt rooted to the spot.

"Fuck, fuck, _please_ ," Sirius begged.

Remus lifted his head slightly. "Please what?" he asked before diving back down.

"Please fuck me."

The words sounded _so_ right that James didn't question them even for a second, so it was only when both Remus and Sirius stopped everything to look at him that he realized _he_ was the one who had spoken.

James ceased all movement and felt heat rising to his face. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or worried that he was turned on out of his mind and it had rendered him unable to control his speech.

"Fuck _him_ ," he corrected. "Please fuck him."

Sirius smiled, amused and definitely calling out James' bullshit. But Remus simply pinned him with a dark look that terrified James to his core before he rose and draped himself over Sirius. He grabbed Sirius' chin and made him look up at him.

"Can I hear it from you now?"

Sirius breathed out shakily. "Please fuck me."

Remus smirked and kissed him again. He straightened up and once again grabbed his wand from behind his ear, casting his wordless spell directly on his cock this time. With merely a quick glance at his waiting boyfriend and nothing else, Remus positioned himself and slowly entered Sirius, whose face went from eager to trying to keep himself under control in a matter of seconds. James could not look away, for this was all he had been dreaming about for so long, though he had no idea he would enjoy everything else up until this point just as much.

Remus grabbed onto Sirius's legs and began to thrust faster and harder with each passing second, and James could tell his carefully kept mask of control was gradually slipping off. Or rather, it was being pulled off by Sirius who looked and sounded so splendid it made James severely question who he'd rather be in this situation.

In no time at all they were breathing heavily and rocking James' dining table in a way that was probably familiar to it, if what they had mentioned earlier was true. Remus was starting to work up a sweat that glistened under the light, his muscles tightening rhythmically as he pulled Sirius to meet his push halfway. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes closed for long stretches of time, but when he did open them he'd look at Sirius with even more lust as if he wasn't even halfway done with him, though James couldn't see how Remus could hang much longer with the current pace he carried. Sirius for his part constantly seemed to be on the edge but never took the step forward, and James was beginning to think he would take the step himself first, even despite restraining himself from going too fast.

Sirius sat up suddenly, wrapping his legs around Remus and holding onto his shoulders as he brought him close to kiss him. For once, Remus melted into it, letting Sirius snog him as much as he liked and clearly enjoying the closeness, for when they separated a bit, James could see Remus looking much more undone than he had before. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Remus quite literally grunted and attacked Sirius' neck, his hips quickening even more in their thrusts. Sirius moaned Remus' name.

James had had enough. He couldn't stand to be so far from them, no matter what Remus had said - which he probably couldn't even remember himself right now - and no matter the heaviness of his legs. He got up and walked decisively up to them, wishing to be as close as possible and capture them in his mind.

Sirius realized James had gotten up, but Remus was still buried in the crook of his neck, so when James flushed the front of his body against Remus' back, his surprise manifested itself into a moan that was so much like Remus; so honest and deep that James couldn't believe he hadn't heard him like that before.

Remus reached back to grab James by the nape of his neck and hold him close. James began kissing his shoulders as he caressed Sirius' legs, cursing himself for not coming here earlier. It literally felt like they were all doing this together, and James wasn't just some add-on to their relationship for one night of fun. Whatever this was, he didn't want to stop feeling it.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius cursed and hissed as he finally took a hold of his own cock. "I can't… much longer…"

James couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Only you would think of Merlin's balls right now."

Sirius smiled but then immediately bit his lip, clearly holding on.

"Wait," Remus told him. "Not for long but wait."

"Do you want me to - _ah_ \- wait for you?"

"Not exactly," Remus replied, looking like he himself was making an enormous effort not to let go right then. He slowed down almost to a stop and joined his forehead with Sirius. "Let's flip you over."

Sirius looked the way James felt, choked for words but desperate to comply. Sirius nodded and James backed away to give them space to move. Remus pulled out of Sirius carefully and then stepped back so Sirius could slide off the table and spin around, holding himself up on the table. Remus didn't make him wait a bit and he was back inside Sirius in a heartbeat. Even James trembled when he entered him, and luckily he didn't have to wait long for more contact, because Remus gave him a look that plainly said 'get over here'.

Remus made Sirius straighten up and grabbed him by his upper arms, pulling them back towards him so Sirius was forced to arch his back and be at Remus' mercy. James could often forget how strong Remus really was, and seeing him handle Sirius so effortlessly was a delightful reminder.

Remus shifted himself and Sirius to the side to face James and as James approached he could hardly look away from Sirius' desperate and blissful eyes, like he could barely contain how much he was enjoying this.

"Hold him up for me," Remus instructed as he let go of Sirius' arms and settled for his hips again. Sirius leaned onto James, hands on his chest as James held him there with his arms around Sirius' upper body. Remus thrusted into him once, making Sirius yelp and James gasp, and then he pulled back torturously slow before slamming down again, almost a test. He locked eyes with James, to make sure he was alright before beginning to build up a rhythm.

And how could James not be alright when Remus was fucking Sirius into him, when he got to be this close to them and feel every thrust, every shift, every hot exhale from Sirius' lips on his neck. It was better than anything he could have imagined and he was so absorbed in making sure Sirius was comfortably and firmly in place - which wasn't that easy since Remus was really giving him his all now - that be pretty much forgot how hard he actually was.

Remus reached with one hand to push some of Sirius' hair behind his ear. Sirius turned his head slightly to look back at Remus. "Are you close?" Remus asked him. Sirius nodded. "Do you want me to touch you?" Sirius nodded again, more emphatically. "Do you want to come all over James?"

Sirius' response was a moan that echoed in James' chest. He himself could only grunt at those words and for once wondered if it'd be possible for him to come without even touching himself. He didn't care what happened to him right now though, he could only think about Sirius and his face, his scent, his sounds; the height of his pleasure was all that existed now.

Remus smiled and leaned down a bit to place a kiss on Sirius' back. "Good boy."

As he kept fucking him, Remus reached around and wrapped his fingers around Sirius' desperate cock while his other hand came up to grab a fistful of deep black locks. Sirius' mouth was open but he seemed to have lost his voice, and his eyes fluttered shut.

James braced himself and held Sirius even tighter, feeling his body tense up and his fingers dig into James' skin. He looked up and saw the adoring way in which Remus gazed at Sirius when he spoke.

"Come for us, love."

It took barely three strokes and James felt Sirius' entire body tremble. Hot spurts hit the skin of his stomach and thighs, even his cock which was something James never expected to feel, but more than anything it was mesmerising to watch Sirius come undone between himself and Remus, bucking his hips, crying out in a raw, unrestrained manner, and holding onto James for dear life. James locked eyes with Remus again as it was almost over and it didn't need to be said that this was hands-down the best thing they had ever seen.

When he came down, Remus pulled out carefully and then he and James stepped even closer to Sirius to hold him up between them since an orgasm like that would have drained even the best of them. Sirius rested his head on James' shoulder as the two of them hugged him, Remus placing a series of kisses along his neck and shoulder. James wanted to say so much, and yet nothing seemed to convey the magnitude of what he felt then.

"Thank you," he said, not really controlling himself. He just wanted them to know how grateful he was that he got to be a part of this and that he would never, ever, forget it.

Sirius huffed a weak laugh, eyes still closed and voice tired. "Shut up, Prongs."

James smiled and the three of them stood like that for a few more seconds as Sirius recovered.

"Not that I'm going to do anything about it right this second, but you guys are both still really hard and it's turning me on a bit."

Sirius' words made James and Remus look at each other over his head, the heat still clear as day in Remus' eyes. James had thought that he would finish with Sirius, but now that he thought about it, it seemed Remus made a decision to wait for later. How he managed to keep himself in check after everything that had happened was completely beyond James' understanding, but it also turned him on even more.

"Can we take Padfoot to your bed?" Remus asked.

"Come on, I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own," Sirius said as he raised his head and stopped leaning on James. His knees immediately buckled and he had to grab onto James' arms. He looked up at James as he tried really hard not to laugh. He tried again, successfully this time. "See?"

"Still, it's a good idea." James said and the three of them headed to his bedroom.

James' bed was a mess of clothes and hair products, but all of them were used to that so they merely pushed everything to the floor without mentioning it. Sirius laid down right away but James and Remus stood, looking unsure. Well, at least James was unsure of what to do now that he had cleaned himself up. Remus seemed to be waiting for him to take the lead, or at least say something, while his imposing and reddened hardness kept catching James' eye and he had to make a conscious effort not to stare at it.

James swallowed and then closed the distance between himself and Remus. Maybe he couldn't yet get his voice to work but at least he could still show Remus how much he wanted him. James traced his fingers down Remus' arms and back up again to pull him close and kiss him. Remus' hands settled on the small of James' back, softly and carefully which was not exactly how James wanted him to react. He himself was almost shaking with both need and nerves and after what he and Sirius had done James couldn't see how Remus wasn't also even a little desperate.

James kept kissing him deeper, pulling him harder, even rubbing up against him so their erections met and got some friction between their bodies, but Remus was as calm and collected as ever, kissing him back almost lazily and barely moving his fingers on James' skin. James pulled back, a little frustrated, and Remus just looked at him as if nothing was happening.

Sirius gazed at them with a serene expression and he smiled at James' clear confusion. Had he done something wrong? Did Remus not want to do anything else? Maybe he'd read the situation wrong or…

"What do you _want_ , James?" Sirius asked. His soft and serious voice which was quite unlike him, combined with his typical careless demeanour as he laid back with arms behind his head made for an interesting picture.

James blinked a few times and then turned back to Remus, who kept quiet but gave him a more knowing look. It was such a Remus thing to do to still be trying to teach James a lesson even when they were both in new territory and buck naked to boot.

James knew what he wanted. No matter how much he had lied to himself before, he always knew he wanted everything that had happened tonight and what might still be to come. Now he just had to say it and he was sure it would come true.

With his heart going a thousand miles a minute, James breathed in and out and slid his hands up to rest on Remus' shoulders. He felt more confident with the familiarity of this position, because it was the one he usually took whenever he wanted to tell Remus something important.

"I want you to fuck me."

For a moment Remus seemed not to acknowledge James' words at all, but a second later James found himself thrown on the bed, pinned by Remus' weight on top of him and with his heart dangerously close to beating out of his chest. Remus wasted no time now and he attacked James' mouth with the intensity James could have only dreamed of a few moments ago.

"Thank Merlin you said it first, because I was about to crack," Remus breathed out once he broke the kiss.

James chuckled. "Really?"

Remus nodded as he slid down to nip at James' chest. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long."

"Hell, even _I_ kinda want to fuck him now." Sirius had scooted closer to them and he threaded his fingers through James' hair and then leaned down to kiss him.

Remus bit down and sucked hard on various parts of James' torso, no doubt leaving marks that James would treasure later on, while Sirius snogged the nerves out of him completely. His mind spun so much with all the attention that for a moment he forgot where all of this was leading until Remus licked his way up the tip of James' cock, making him jerk and sigh with pleasure. He continued his way down though, and he seemed to have knelt on the floor because he was now in between James' legs, pushing his thighs apart and beginning to lavish them with the same attention as his upper body.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked in between kisses. James hadn't thought about it, but maybe Sirius had been distracting him because he knew James might get nervous about what was to come. James nodded, but Sirius continued. "You don't have to go all the way right now. I mean I'm sure Moony would be just as eager to fuck you tomorrow or next week or whenever you ask him again."

It wasn't exactly sexy talk, and yet every word Sirius uttered just turned James on more and more. He even reached out to grab Sirius' hand and put it in between his legs. Sirius didn't hesitate to start stroking James and dragging a raspy moan out of him. The fact that Sirius was mentioning a next time, a possibility of doing this again in the future, gave James all the reason he needed to make up his mind.

"I can't wait that long," he replied to Sirius and then pulled him back down for a kiss.

Remus was making James tremble, each second inching closer to James' entrance. He had never felt anything like that before, something for which he cursed himself because now it felt like a necessity.

"He's good, isn't he?" Sirius asked, now running his lips over James' ear.

"Bloody hell," was James' response, followed by stopping Sirius' hand because it was about to become too much.

He involuntarily took a hold of Remus' head when he felt his warm tongue sliding over his entrance. James gasped and raised his head to look down at Remus. It was too beautiful for words to have his lovely brown curls in between his legs while Sirius' hand was still gently wrapped around him. James felt elated.

Remus was remarkable, even though James had no point of comparison. He wanted to make him feel the same way, Sirius too, and if this wasn't just a one-time thing, he was sure he would get to.

Remus pulled away and lifted his head to look at James and Sirius. His lips were reddened and his hair a mess from James' hands, but his eyes were predatory, even if it didn't scare James anymore.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." The words escaped from James, but he couldn't have meant them more.

"Agreed," Sirius added.

As Remus smiled, his more human side shone through, and James just loved both facets of his personality so much. Always had.

With just a look, Sirius knew that Remus was asking him over, so Sirius crawled down to meet him at the foot of the bed. Remus cupped his face and kissed him in the most delightful manner, and then he pulled apart and traced Sirius' lips with a finger before pushing it inside his mouth. James watched in awe as Sirius sucked on Remus' finger, knowing full well where this was heading and whimpering when the two of them turned their eyes towards him as they continued. It was not unlike the looks they would often give each other right before executing one of their plans.

He probably had told himself this before already, but _that_ was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Remus pulled his finger back and with another quick kiss Sirius was back next to James on the bed.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," Remus told him as he pressed his finger up against his entrance.

James nodded and gulped. He'd hate to kill the mood by getting Remus to stop or something similar, so that did make him slightly nervous. He rested his head back down and took a deep breath, feeling the pressure of Remus' finger. Right away, Sirius must have noticed James' apprehension because he began to kiss down his jaw and throat in a very distracting manner.

It took almost no time for James to get used to this though, because Remus was being extremely gentle and patient, even as he slid his free hand down his body to - James could only imagine - touch himself. The image of Remus doing that as he fucked James with his fingers was almost too much to handle.

Remus pulled out completely and reached for his trusty wand again to conjure more lube. He pressed two fingers against James, and this time he was actively looking forward to having them inside him.

" _Oh…_ Ah _fuck,_ " James exclaimed with a rough voice as he felt the undeniable need to thrust down onto Remus. Remus was very gently brushing against James' prostate every time he pushed in and James was completely hypnotized by the feeling of someone else doing this to him. He pulled Sirius closer and made him take a hold of his cock again, desperate to feel him even more and taste him even deeper. Sirius complied in earnest and let James handle him any way he wanted, letting his hands run all over him, grab his arse, lick his neck and even pull his hair to the point where Sirius was hard again in no time and mewling in James' ear. James was so distracted with everything he was doing to Sirius that he forgot to feel nervous when Remus added yet another finger, and he simply felt excited. He couldn't stop kissing and taking Sirius in his hands.

Sirius pulled apart for a second, eyes full of mischief and some surprise. "I've always wanted to see you like this."

"I've always wanted to touch you like this," replied James as he wrapped his fingers around Sirius' erection and coaxed a beautiful whimper out of him.

Very deliberately Remus removed his fingers from James, who could only whine despite himself, but not for long. Remus stood in front of them, watching with dark eyes as James and Sirius jerked each other off and with a hand pumping up and down his own length. He was a bit breathless and looked like he wanted to jump on them and maybe fuck them both at the same time.

Too bad that wasn't possible.

"Maybe another day I'll have you right there while I watch and tell you what to do." Remus closed his eyes and his hand sped up for a moment, his jaw clearly tight with restraint. "And finish all over the two of you," he grunted more than spoke.

James bit his tongue because he knew that if he let his mouth open the sound that would come out would embarrass him too much, but Sirius did moan loudly at Remus' words and James agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment.

"But for now," Remus continued as he opened his eyes again, looking more focused now. "It'll have to wait."

He squeezed the head once and let go of himself with a finality that made James and Sirius also stop touching each other. He extended his hand out to James, so he took it and got to his feet, butterflies going crazy in his insides. The action took James back to the beginning of the night when Remus also helped him to his feet and they had kissed for the first time.

Remus took James' head in his hands and kissed him more softly than James thought possible. He didn't know whether to melt or get even harder. Slowly, Remus left James' lips and kissed his cheek, jaw and reached his ear. James expected him to say something, but he just bit his earlobe softly and then with hands on his shoulders Remus spun him around. James' heart raced with anticipation.

Once he was facing Sirius again, James opened his eyes. Sirius was kneeling on the bed looking up at him and Remus, perhaps waiting for Remus to tell him what to do, or maybe just enjoying the sight because James knew he did when he was the one watching. In any case, it was only helpful and encouraging the way Sirius smiled at him and James' nerves settled down a bit.

Remus ran his hands down James' body, from his chest to the top of his thighs, giving him goosebumps everywhere and leaning closer to his ear. "Do you want to get on your hands and knees for me?"

James couldn't control his sharp intake of breath, but then he gathered himself enough to reply, feeling the thrill running though his body like electricity. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me to do it?"

Sirius grinned completely devilishly and licked his lips, making James want to kiss him again. He couldn't see Remus' reaction, but he could picture it just by feeling how tightly his hands were gripping him now.

He knew Remus would be gentle and collected and patient with him, especially at first, and while he appreciated it, James knew it would be easier for him not to feel self-conscious or anxious about what they were doing if he just riled Remus up a bit and played around more. After all that had always been his dynamic with him and Sirius.

Without warning, Remus bit down on James' shoulder. It was painful enough to make him yelp, but not so much that James wanted to pull away from him. It was possessive and intense and everything James wanted Remus to be right then. He wondered if the phases of the moon affected his sexual behaviour, if he was sometimes even more dominating and rough and wild than now.

He'd had to find out sometime.

"On your hands and knees."

James obeyed, but he took his time getting on the bed, kneeling, and then meeting Sirius in the middle and snogging him some more. He felt the weight of Remus also climbing on the bed behind him and suddenly he was pressed up against James' back and he was once again sandwiched between his two best friends. He broke the kiss with Sirius and moved his head to the side so the two of them could kiss as well, reaching around James to lay hands on one another.

"Isn't he supposed to be on his hands and knees?" Sirius asked Remus with amusement clear in his voice. James retaliated by pulling on Sirius' hair, making him gasp.

Remus smirked. "Good boy. Will you help me with him?"

Sirius nodded and separated from Remus, but before he moved away completely he got close to James again. "Are you okay?" he whispered thoughtfully. James nodded.

Sirius gave them the space they needed and Remus immediately put a hand over the nape of James' neck and put pressure so James would bend over. He supported himself with his hands and felt the nerves creeping back in. What if he did something wrong? What if it hurt and they had to call it off? What if he didn't like the feeling?

Remus pet James' hair and then bent down over him. James could feel Remus' cock pressing against the back of his thighs and it was glorious. "You're doing so well, even if you like disobeying sometimes," he said softly on James' ear, and then his voice changed slightly. "You know you can tell me to stop anytime, right? This isn't the time to stop communicating, James."

James nodded, pushing his head more into Remus' hand to get more petting. He didn't have to worry, he just had to enjoy himself and the rest would follow. There could be no doubt about what he truly wanted when all he could think about was pushing back onto Remus' cock. "I want you. Like, really _really_ bad," James said, letting his tension go with his words.

"Good," Remus said as his hand left James' hair and went around him to pinch his nipple. "Because I've wanted to fuck you for _years_."

James' breathing immediately quickened and he couldn't help but arch his back a bit, making Remus' cock slip further up and Remus bite him again. "Don't be impatient, Prongs."

Remus straightened up and ran his hands down James' back. James turned his head to see that Sirius was still kneeling to the side, but now stroking himself slowly. That is, until Remus put a hand over his arm.

"I know what happens when you do this to yourself. I want you to wait for us."

Sirius's hand came to a stop and James had to smile. "What happens when he does that to himself?"

Sirius huffed, his cheeks red. "It's not my fault I'm so good with a cock in my hands."

James and Remus shared a silent moment of adoration towards Sirius.

James felt Remus shift and he could tell he was using his wand again, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He tried to relax, even as Remus cupped the curve of his arse and positioned himself properly between James' legs.

Sirius scooted closer to James until he was sitting back on his heels in front of him. "You know, back at Hogwarts I always dreamed that one day you two would catch me wanking behind the curtains of my four-poster."

Remus lined himself up with James entrance, rubbing the slick, hot head of his prick right up against James. James groaned and then looked up at Sirius. "What do you think would have happened?"

Sirius caressed James' hair. "Maybe Moony would have caught me first, after all his bed was closer to mine." Sirius looked beyond James at Remus behind him. "I'd seduce him with my impeccable charm so he'd end up joining me."

Remus shook with a soft laugh. "I did hear you do it a few times. But you never invited me over.

"Then you'd catch us both," Sirius said to James. "You'd be shocked, but too curious to look away. And no matter how much you tried to hide it, we'd notice how hard you got."

James licked his lips. "That sounds about right."

As he held onto James' hips, Remus pushed in. James closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the bedsheets. It was good but it was also a lot and he began to worry it would feel like this the entire time.

"And we'd get really embarrassed about you finding us like that," Sirius continued. "We'd try to explain, but you'd just look down our bodies, turned on out of your mind, and tell us to keep going."

James opened his eyes again. "I wouldn't be so bold." Sirius still had one hand wrapped around himself while the other kept making its way to different parts of James' face, arms, and hair.

"You would. I always picture you'd take your shirt off in that ridiculous way you used to, which made you look like a tosser, but also kind of cute."

James had to smile at that. Remus was barely moving, though his thumbs rubbed up and down the skin of James' hips. "It made his hair look all wild and messy," Remus added fondly. "Kind of like now."

Sirius nodded. "You'd palm yourself through your pyjama trousers and watch us for a while."

James was feeling more heated by the second, and more comfortable too, so he looked over his shoulder and pushed back the slightest bit, taking more of Remus in and making him hiss through his teeth.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

James looked back at Sirius. "What else?"

Sirius pumped his fist once and breathed out. "You'd finally have enough and pull down your bottoms, and of course you'd have no underwear because you're just like that. You'd get on the bed and kneel in front of us. By this point I'd be so close to losing control that I'd have to stop altogether and just watch you two."

James could picture everything so clearly that that fantasy might as well have come from him. "I wouldn't have lasted a second if I had walked in on the two of you like that."

"Me neither. But I liked to imagine we would have. The three of us huddled together in one tiny bed, touching each other and ourselves for as long as we could handle and no one else being any the wiser…"

James sighed low and deep as he threw his head back. Remus was almost all the way in, and although it was still intense, James felt like he could handle it. Remus ran a hand up James' spine until his fingers were playing with the curls on the back of his head. "You're doing so well…" he told James in a low voice. "Can't believe I'm fucking you. Finally."

James groaned and backed into Remus a little more, making him curse as he sank into the hilt. They stayed motionless for a second, and Sirius took the chance to swoop in and kiss James. James couldn't resist and as he let Sirius pry his lips apart, he rested all his weight into one arm and with his free hand took a hold of Sirius' cock. Sirius whined into his mouth and James loved the sound of it, so he moved his hand up and down a few times, getting Sirius to melt in front of him.

Remus began moving, but just rubbing up against James which already felt incredible, and James couldn't help but bite Sirius' lip when he felt a small pressure against his prostate.

" _Ow_ ," Sirius stopped James' hand and only then did James realized that he might have squeezed him a bit too hard.

"Shit, sorry." He let go of Sirius and supported himself with both hands. He felt tense all over, and the only way to deal with it for him seemed to be to move.

He thrust back into Remus, who immediately gasped and held James still. "Does it hurt?" he asked and James shook his head in response. Perhaps the next morning he'll regret not taking more time to do this, but the entire evening had been so chock full of intense feelings, what was one more? So he moved again, prompting Remus to do the same.

" _Ah_ ," Remus gasped again, harder this time. "Just… let me know if it does."

And then he drove into James.

It wasn't hard, but enough for James to curl his hands around the sheets and bite his the insideof his cheek.

"You look so gorgeous, Prongs," Sirius said as he ruffled James' hair.

"You should see him from here," Remus told them as he moved back and then thrust into James again.

"Okay!" Sirius scooted to the edge of the bed and went round to Remus.

James didn't have the mind for a clever reply, even less when he looked over his shoulder and saw the two of them kissing as Remus continued to fuck James. It was something not even the wildest part of his imagination could have conjured up.

James turned his head back and closed his eyes. Each thrust felt better than the one before, if that was even possible, and he had no idea whose hands were running up and down the back of his thighs or whose nails scratched the small of his back, but he treasured the thought that it was all from the two people he loved the most. He remained like that for as long as he could, relishing in just feeling everything in his body and not seeing what was happening behind him, but when out of nowhere Remus began to pick up the pace, James' heart skipped from excitement and curiosity.

He looked around again and bit back a moan only because he didn't want to distract the other two from what they were doing. Sirius stood flushed against Remus' side and Remus had one hand on James' hip as he kept rhythmically thrusting into him while with the other he held Sirius' head down to his chest, keeping him there for Sirius to lavish Remus' nipples with his tongue. His grip on both Sirius and James was strong and unyielding which turned James on to ridiculous new heights. Remus' eyes were also closed, seemingly too lost in everything that was happening, but suddenly they opened and he stared straight at James, dark and heavy like he was about to pounce on him.

"Harder," James heard himself say. No, not say, _gasp_.

Remus seemed to hesitate for a split second but then his lips stretched into a devious smile and James knew what that meant.

He began to push in and out absurdly slow, teasing James with every move and clearly relishing on doing exactly the opposite of what James had asked. "That's no way of asking, James."

James' neck started hurting from looking over his shoulder at Remus, but he didn't want to break eye contact now. He narrowed his eyes at him and Remus just smirked. Granted, feeling Remus pull almost all the way out and then gradually push his way in again inch by inch was maddening in its own way, and James wanted to cry out every time Remus couldn't possibly be any deeper inside him, but he tried not to give him the satisfaction.

James thrust back with more speed, but Remus simply let go of Sirius and held James steady with two hands and an unsurprising amount of strength. James groaned.

By this point Sirius was so attached to Remus' body that he had begun to softly grind against him, his reddened cock rubbing up and down the side of Remus' thigh. He looked so gorgeous James momentarily felt less frustrated.

Until Remus stopped moving altogether.

James whined and tried to get more contact but Remus wouldn't budge. He waited until James stopped trying to move to let him go with one hand and used it to pull Sirius away from him, by his hair of course.

Sirius moaned but immediately stopped rubbing himself up in Remus. Remus ran his hand down Sirius' body until he wrapped his fingers around his cock, making Sirius choke on a breath.

"Perhaps you can show James how to ask properly," Remus drawled with a quick glance at James.

Sirius turned to look at him too. Briefly, James wondered if Sirius would join him in resisting Remus, and perhaps the two of them together had a better chance of breaking him.

 _Not today._ James could see that Sirius was too tired to deal with that right then, and he understood; they had been through a lot in the last couple of hours.

Sirius turned back to Remus and thrust into his hand just a bit. "Please. _Please_ touch me."

And Remus obliged, stroking Sirius with the eagerness and speed that James had been looking for when he asked him to do it harder.

James turned away from them, held himself up on one arm and reached down to stroke himself and relieve some of the tension he was feeling. He felt so stretched, so full, and yet he wanted more. He had never experienced anything like this before. He involuntarily clenched down on Remus and made him hiss and buck his hips. James smiled to himself a little and tried to keep his cool as much as possible. "Come on, Moony. Don't you want to fuck me harder?"

Remus was breathing hard but still he kept his too slow rhythm. "Of course I do," Remus replied, still one hand working on Sirius. "I just want you to ask."

Sirius groaned, strangely more in complaint than pure pleasure. "I can't believe how stupid you both are during sex."

Both James and Remus had to smile at that.

"Seriously," he continued, licking his lips and leaning into Remus' touch even more. "I think fucking me must have melted your brains off."

Remus looked adoringly at Sirius and took his other hand off James to bring Sirius' head closer to his. "Is that so?" he said before leaning down and kissing him.

And still he kept thrusting into James torturously slow.

When they broke the kiss and Remus returned one hand to James' hip, James looked ahead again. "I think he's right," he said, running his hand up and down his own shaft a couple more times before putting his hand back on the mattress and bracing himself. "Remus… _please fuck me harder."_

Remus grunted and stopped all movement. "That's a good boy," he paused. "Both of you."

James didn't look back, but he felt Remus and Sirius break apart as Remus returned his other hand to hold James tightly, and without a warning he pounded into him, pulling James back as he pushed inside him, and making James arch his back into it.

Sirius came back to the bed, this time on James' side, placing kisses along his waist, back, and shoulder.

Remus sped up, giving James everything he had been seeking and James could hardly take it. Every time he pushed in he hit James' prostate and James felt himself leak on the mattress, his precome just a taste of what awaited him not too far in the future. He couldn't keep the string of curse words and gasps that escaped his open mouth, and his brain was definitely melting now.

Sirius, who had been still kissing James' side, reached under him and gave his cock an appreciative stroke and then let go, clearly not wanting to overstimulate James. He moved up to James' ear and nuzzled it for a split second. "Fuck James, your cock is so gorgeous, I kinda want to have it in my mouth again."

James moaned and raised his hand off the bed to pull Sirius up to face him. "Shut up. You're gonna make me come." And he slipped his tongue into Sirius' mouth.

Snogging Sirius was doing nothing to keep James holding out longer, but he couldn't help it. Behind them, Remus made soft sounds with every thrust and his fingers dug hard into James' skin.

James didn't want to forget a thing, and yet it was all building up so fast. His insides were tight, his entire body shaking, his skin burning up and he couldn't imagine how it could possibly get better than this.

He broke the kiss with Sirius when it all started to become too much. "Fuck, Remus I'm… I can't…" he wasn't sure if he was asking for permission or what but he felt the need to let him know. Remus slowed down the slightest bit and James couldn't even be bothered, he just wanted Remus to take control now and do what he thought best. Remus leaned over James, wrapping an arm around his torso and burying his face in the nape of James' head, kissing him there.

"I'm going to lift you up, okay?" he said gently and James nodded. He'd do anything Remus asked right now.

Remus pulled James up as he straightened and James helped him by pushing himself off the bed. Remus held him for a moment then then he grabbed both James' upper arms and pulled them back to his chest, the way he had done to Sirius a while ago in the living room. If this was a favorite position of theirs James could see why, and he arched his back even more into it. Sirius moved to kneel in front of James, tracing his chest and stomach with his hands.

"Do I look this good when you're doing this to me?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes away from James' body.

James felt Remus nod behind him.

"Better," James managed. Sirius gave him a cocky grin and then dived down and wrapped his lips around the head of James' cock.

" _Bloody fuck_!" James didn't know whether to buck up into Sirius or push back into Remus and the indecision left him there, breathless between his best friends and thanking every entity above for being there.

Within seconds James was turned into a trembling mess and he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was going to come any second now, no matter how much he wanted this to last longer. "So good, _James…_ " Remus groaned behind him and then placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. "You feel so good." He sounded far more gone than he did a second ago and that made James' insides suddenly fill with the need to have Remus come inside him. He never imagined he'd be in this position and now he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else.

James looked down as best as he could to watch Sirius and realized that, as much as he _loved_ what he was doing to James, he wanted to see him better and have him up there with him. James felt slightly awkward for asking and he almost didn't do it as it was all so close to being over anyway, but then James remembered why all of these wonderful things had happened in the first place.

_What do you want, James?_

"Sirius," James breathed out, using all the little energy he had left. "Come here."

Sirius carefully pulled James out of his mouth and straightened up to meet James. "You called?"

James couldn't reach out to pull him in for a kiss, but Sirius clearly knew him well enough for that not to be a problem. He buried his hands in James' hair and brushed their lips together for a second before kissing him properly.

Then, as if he continued to read James' mind, he reached down to grab both their desperate erections with one hand.

" _Yes...ah…. Remus….Sirius…"_ James couldn't handle even kissing anymore, he was too far gone, and all he wished was for Remus and Sirius to follow him. He looked at Sirius one final time before closing his eyes.

Sirius pressed up against him, their cocks rubbing together maddeningly, and Remus leaned closer as well. James felt them meet over his shoulder and kiss, their desperate breaths like music to his ears.

Every one of his nerves was electrifying, coming alive, from the top of his head and down to his toes. He was all sensation, all heat and molten, quivering, bliss and _them them them._

"Come for us, James."

He twitched and he fluttered and the next thing he knew he was crying out and spilling all over himself and Sirius and it just kept going.

On the back of his mind he heard more moaning and grunting and " _I love you both_."

Remus was coming, bucking wildly into James, making him see stars every time he drove hard hitting the right spot over and over again. James was helpless and unmoving in front of Remus as he emptied himself inside him and encouraged James to ride out the remnants of his orgasm. Nothing could be better than this.

But then Sirius was coming, and sudden hot spurts of release covered James' oversensitive cock and he finally had the strength to open his eyes. He saw Sirius struggling to keep looking at Remus and grinding into his own hand, getting the most friction possible before losing himself completely into it and dropping his head on James' shoulder.

It began to quiet down, moans became whines and whines became heavy breaths and then everyone was still for a moment.

Sirius let go of their spent but still semi-hard erections first and that set everything in motion. Remus moved, loosening his pull on James' arms slightly but not letting him go. Sirius moved to the side and held James by the shoulders as Remus let go of one of his arms and then the other. He hadn't realized how sore he was until he was on all fours again, but his entire body felt strained and tired. Remus very carefully pulled out, but it still felt strange and a bit painful. James would certainly not forget this night any time soon.

As he moved to lay on his stomach, he felt a cleaning spell wash over him. Bless Remus and his wand.

"Thank you," he mumbled and then rested his head on the mattress. He had never been so worn out and yet so fulfilled.

Sirius lay down next to him, facing him with a tired smile. "You're welcome."

James snorted. "Thank you too." And gave Sirius a quick kiss.

Remus got in the bed too on James' other side. "You don't have to thank us, Prongs." James turned his head to look at him. He looked straight out of a sex dream, one of the many James had had before tonight. "You were… incredible."

James leaned over, already missing his taste since they last kissed. Remus was soft and supple, the opposite of what he was like just seconds ago, and James loved him both ways.

And Remus had said he loved him, too.

He had almost forgotten and in the moment he didn't think about it but that had definitely been Remus' voice saying he loved them both right before coming.

And maybe it was just the moment and maybe Remus didn't love James exactly the same way he loved Sirius but… James felt the same.

He broke the kiss and moved his head to look ahead. He turned his palms to face up and opened his hands. Right away, both Sirius and Remus placed one of their hands on James'.

He sighed. "I love you both, too."

They squeezed his hands and scooted even closer together. They found their free hands over James' back and interlaced their fingers there.

"You know I love you," Sirius said as well.

He did. They did.

James wanted to know so many things. He wanted to ask how they felt after what they had done, if they thought anything had changed between them. He wanted to know what this would mean for the future, if they thought it was a good idea to do it again or just keep it as a one-time thing. Would they like to make it something regular? Did _he_ want that? What if things got serious? What if they didn't?

He was curious and a bit worried but he also didn't want to ruin what they had in that moment. For better or worse, it was the afterglow of their first time together and no one could take that away.

So he breathed in and closed his eyes.

Whatever the future would bring, one thing was certain.

They were all _so_ loved.


End file.
